


Think On It

by gabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, its been a while, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: Castiel knows that Dean wants something, he's known for years. But Dean Winchester is stubborn.





	Think On It

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: I used the last prompt list with numbers I could find and I know the asks I’m filling right now are o o l d so I apologize! Also the numbers on that post are wonky but I tried my best.)

“Say it!” Dean sounded angry, he had that look in his eyes that he usually only got when someone’s life was on the line. When he was incredibly stressed and worried. But the tinge of anger coloring his voice suggested impatience. 

Castiel sat a mere few feet away from Dean, taking the full force of the other man’s gaze with ease. He had no doubt in his mind that the anger Dean felt was coming from the calmness and quietness that Cas was offering. “I don’t think you want to hear it from me, Dean.” Cas stated it simply, as if it were commom knowledge. He looked down and flipped a page in the book he had been researching in. 

Dean stormed up to the table, throwing the book off of the table. Cas swallowed hard when the thud of the book hit the bunker wall. “Forget the damn book, Cas, say it! Whatever you were going to say, say it.” Dean was filled with the rage of a teenager who had just heard their friend say ‘nevermind’ instead of fimishing their thought, and perhaps that was what Cas did when he trailed off of his arguement. 

Castiel didn’t think that Dean wanted to hear it. In fact, with the amount of denial Dean had packed into his soul, Cas knew he didn’t want to hear it. But if Dean demanded it…

“Cas, please!” Dean gripped onto the chair next to Cas, waiting.

Cas didn’t even look up, almost mumbled, but made sure Dean could hear. “I could kiss you right now.”

“What now?” Dean furrowed his brow in confusion, banging on the table to try and get Castiel’s attention.

“I said-” Castiel took a deep breath, looking up and Dean and keeping his calm and collected attitude. “That I could kiss you right now, and you wouldn’t do anything about it, but you would never admit you wanted it either.” Cas sighed, rolling his eyes a little. “It’s a strange thing you humans do, living in denial. I can see into your soul, Dean. How much you care, how much you wish you could care, but you never do anything about it.” 

Dean stood, speechless, lips parted but empty when it came to finding any words.

Cas looked back down at his book, what looked like sadness in his eyes, but also resignation. He had long accepted the fact. “And you won’t do anything about it, so don’t ask me, Dean.” 

Dean stuttered a bit before collecting his thought, trying to difuse the bomb Castiel had just laid beside him. “I don’t want- why would I want to kiss you, Cas? You’re- I trust you, and you’re my friend-” Dean rambled, justifying himself, saying that plenty of women wanted to kiss him and Castiel only scoffed.

Yes, Dean heard that right, Castiel scoffed. “I never said that you wanted to, but the way you put up your defences is what I expected.” Cas stood up to face Dean, taking an authorative stance. He knew that Dean wouldn’t admit to anything, but he also knew that Dean respected him. “I am glad you have women, Dean.” Castiel made sure to deadpan. 

“Cas- it isn’t- you’re taking all of this the wrong way!” Dean was still angry, but slightly scared, Castiel could feel that. Not scared of anyone else, though, scared of himself. Dean Winchester wasn’t one to look inside of himself and deal with the emotions that resided there. “I care about you, and Sam, and the cases we do, and the people we save- and I go out and have fun at bars like I’m still 30, and I’m doing fine, actually, with feelings because I don’t have any and I certainly don’t feel that way about y-” 

Cas felt some of his own anger when Dean gave the speech, something he had heard time and time again as an explanation. An empty explanation. Unchanging. So Cas grabbed Dean by his jacket, a look of determination in his eyes while he cut off Dean with his lips.

Dean tried to feign shock, but the hunter melted under Cas’ touch, only managing a small pathetic whimper of dissent before giving in and feeling Castiel’s lips against his own. Really appreciating how two men could fit together and feel so right. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. But like Cas said, he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

Cas pulled away and looked down at the book that had slid down the wall, then back up at Dean. “Exactly like I told you.” Castiel watched Dean lick his lips and brush his hand against them with a hungry look in his eyes. But Dean wouldn’t ask for more. Cas already knew. “Think about that, Dean Winchester, think on it.”


End file.
